The present invention relates to a toothpick.
Many toothpicks have been proposed and are widely utilized. Known toothpicks have circular or square cross sections. Such toothpicks possess essential disadvantages. It is known that a gap between two adjacent teeth has a triangular cross section. This means that the cross section of the known toothpicks do not correspond to the cross section of the above mentioned gap. When the known toothpicks are utilized for cleaning purposes to remove remaining particles of food, the toothpick does not abut against the proximal faces of two adjacent teeth and thereby the cleaning is performed not effectively. Moreover, the fact that the cross section of the toothpick does not correspond to the cross section of the gap leads to irritation and injury of a gum projection between two adjacent teeth. The known toothpick also does not have rear sharp edges and thereby it cannot penetrate into the lower portions or pockets of the gap which also results in insufficient cleaning action.